In Tai's Eyes...
by Louisa
Summary: YOU ARE TAI...


(Author's Note: This story shows the perspective of Tai in your vision. Everytime Tai is speaking, I'll refer it to you. Get it? Got it? Good. - Louisa) 

In Tai's Eyes... By Louisa "Hi Kari," You stumble in the room looking all dreary eyed and resting on the easy chair beside your sister. "Hi Tai, Mother wants you in the kitchen. It's something serious." Kari replies nervously. "Oh, well, how bad could it be?" You walk to the kitchen. "It's not like she's gonna kill me or somethin'!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "...And then, Tai! You haven't cleaned up your room in months! I mean, I...I try to raise a son and you are...argh..Taichi Kamiya! You might be my son but, whoa, sometimes, I get so hectic I feel like killin' ya!" His mother gasped. You stood speechless. "Kill me?" You murmur. "That's enough, dear. Tai, why don't ya-" "I mean, ever since you've been wearing that strange button thing, it's...Wait! The button. Unhand that button, son!" His mother commands. "No mom, please." You beg. "I..I..I NEED IT TO-" "-To give back to Izzy." In burst Kari. "It's some trash thing he found and today he was just about to give it back to Izzy. "Thanks, sis," You whisper to Kari. "No problem!" Kari whispers back. Kari exits the room. "Oh then, Tai. I want you to take that to Izzy right away. I don't want to see it in this apartment anymore!" Tai's mom yelled. "It's okay, darling. We have another child." His dad whispered. "Kari, you can come with me to Izzy's house. It could be Digi-stuff." You whisper. "Sure! I'll get Gatomon!" Kari suggests. "Shhh, not so loud." You and Kari tip-toe out of the house and walk upstairs in the building to get to Izzy's apartment. "Tai, Kari. Glad you came. The rest are here. It might be Digi-business. It's quite serious. Did you bring your crests and digi-vices-" Izzy asked. "Most importantly, the Digimon! 'Course we brought 'em!" You grin. "Good." Izzy walks you 2 into his room. There, you and Kari see Sora, Matt, T.K., Mimi and Joe. "I just got a message from Gennai about our new enemy." Izzy tapped into his computer and WAM! It exploded! "Izzy, are you alright?" Izzy's mom's voice echoed in the hallway. "Uh-oh!" Sora and Matt frantically tried to shoo away all the digimon in empty spaces. 5 in the closet, 2 in the wardrobe and one under the bed. "You okay, son?" Izzy's mother asks. "I can fix my computer, mom. I'll be fine." Izzy grinned as his mother left the room and all the digimon were brought out. "Gee, Izzy. It smells in there! When did you last clean that out?" Patamon asked. Everyone giggled. "Patamon!" T.K. smiled. "Izzy, about that letter," You ask. "What was it about?" "A new enemy that is able to control our good digimon and change them into bad digimon." Izzy explained. "Flither-floppers!" You joke. "Hey digimon, promise not to change?" Everybody sighs. "TAI, YOU DOY-OY! WE DON'T CONTROL THEM IF THEY CHANGE!" Matt yells at you. "Gee, Matt." You sniff. "Garlic or Cream cheese for breakfast?" "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Matt yells. "You're gonna get it now!" Matt starts chasing after you. T.K. slips over to Kari. "Hey Kari," "Yeah, T.K." Kari replies. "Uh, Tai's your brother. Aren't you going to help him? I'd stop my brother from beating up your brother but...ya know..." T.K. sighs. "So you do get my point!" Kari hugged T.K. as he stood there puzzled. "Please, Matt..." You laugh as you cower. "I just wanna know..what you had for breakfast!" "THAT'S IT!" Matt starts pounding at your head and you roll around with laughter. "This is very immature of you two at a time like this," Sora sighed. "Sora's right. I mean, we should be worrying about the enemy and stuff." Joe explained. "Not fighting like morons..." Suddenly, Matt cries, "Hey, You poked my EYE!!!" T.K. gets startled. "No one hurts MY brother! Matt, I'm coming!" "No T.K.!" Matt says. T.K. bounds up on you and chokes you to death. "Un...hand...me..." You choke. "Uh, Oh," Kari glances around to see T.K. choking you. "I'll help you!" She yells. And Kari bounds up on Matt and starts to choke him, too. "Uhhh..." Sora, Joe and Mimi sigh. "Will you people please be a little more considerate?" Mimi sighs. Everyone stops and looks at Mimi. "Mimi...I'm surprised!" You gasp. "I know, I found it in a dictionary while looking for the meaning of 'flither-floppers'." Mimi laughed. "Uhh...Izzy's done fixing his computer. Let's take a look at that message." Joe exclaimed. Everyone loked over at Izzy. "Well, I figured out why that program busted my computer," Izzy explained tapping into some codes. "Tell us!" Mimi replied. "It's because of a Digital Cronic-Disturbance." Izzy stated. "A what?" Everyone asked. "It's a-" "It's a disturbance that occurs only in the real world. It happens because of digital connections bonding with the real world. In the real world, It's not safe to open a file from the digital world as it is to open a file from the digital world in the digital world...As you say..Catch my drift?" Tentomon explained. "Just what I was about to say..." Izzy stammered. "So, what you're saying is that we, all 8 of us have to go to the digital world just to receive this letter?..." Joe asked. "Techincally, Litterally and Physically..Yes." Izzy explained. He packed his labtop. "Well, I'm the leader, so I'm supposed to lead you guys!" You command. "In your wildest dreams, Tai!" Matt yells at you. "Don't you dare start with me, you..you!" You run to Matt and Matt starts to jab you in the head. 15 minutes after the big duels with Matt and you, the Digi-destined left. Lead by...Sora? "That's right! Since Matt the moron and Tai the Terrible were bickering, I'm leading them now. But..they're a little, behind!" So, all 8 of them were transported back to the DigiWorld! Who knows what could happen! Me? Nope, I dunno! I'm not continuing the series! THE END! 


End file.
